Let's Go !
by Grimmy06
Summary: Une jeune fille adorant l'univers de Kuroko no basket se retrouve plongée dans celui-ci dans des circonstances douteuses. Iyori Takeru se retrouve donc au lycée Kaijo mais comment vivra-t-elle ce changement et surtout, pendant combien de temps? /EN PAUSE/ je n'abandonne pas cette fic mais pour le moment je me consacre à mon autre fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Allons-y !**

Bonjour je m'appelle Grimmy06 (pas en vrai hein ;D). Certains ont du me voir car j'ai posté pas mal de reviews pour différentes fics sous le nom de Grimmy. Aujourd'hui je teste à mon tour d'en écrire une sur l'univers de Kuroko no basket. Vous verrez les différents couples au fur et à mesure de l'histoire car j'écris cette fic au feeling si on peut dire mais si vous avez des idées à me suggérer n'hésitez pas je suis preneuse ^^

Par contre le couple principal est Iyori (mon perso à moi) et Kasamatsu.

Les personnages de kuroko no basket ne m'appartiennent pas ni le manga d'ailleurs.

Il n'y a pas de rating pour l'instant. En tout cas bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça.

Et désolé si certains personnages semblent OOC. Les caractères sont assez dur à retranscrire.

Il s'agit de ma première fic, soyez indulgent ^^ En ce moment j'en écris une deuxième sur l'univers de Shingeki no kyojin.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Je m'appelle Iyori Takeru et j'ai 16 ans. Ouais, mon nom n'est pas très commun. Ma mère est française et mon père japonais. Et on peut dire que je suis une grande fan de basket. Ma passion pour le basket m'est venue du manga intitulé « Kuroko no basket », un truc énorme. Je n'ai jamais pris de cours de basket, je joue seulement à l'occasion avec des amis mais j'ai appris la plupart des règles grâce à kuroko. D'ailleurs là je rejoins des amis pour une partie dans un city à côté du centre ville. Aujourd'hui on va faire les filles contre les gars et on compte bien leur mettre leur raclée !

Je prend le métro pour arriver plus vite. C'est qu'il y a du monde en plus ! Je pousse un peu tout le monde histoire de me faufiler. J'arrive enfin sur le quai mais le métro n'est pas encore arrivé.

TTUTT TTTUUUTTT!

Ah ba enfin !

Je tiens fermement mon ballon mais en me penchant pour voir le métro arriver je me sens tomber vers l'avant. Quelqu'un m'a poussé ! Paniquée je me retrouve sur les rails. Je n'ai le temps de voir qu'une lumière aveuglante suivi d'un noir total qui me happe.

Je me sens mourir... La fin d'une vie bien trop courte à mon goût. Il n'y a que de l'ombre autour de moi, un noir empli de sentiments obscurs... Je ne peux pas bouger, je n'entends rien. Le vide total.

...

"sdbuiigfeieuyi ... kjhiehi ... jhdiei ..."

J'entends quelque chose.. D'où ça vient ? Où suis-je ?

"...djojio...arrete..jkhid.. conneries !"

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe putain ?!

"KISE JE T'AI DIT D'ARRETER CES CONNERIES !"

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je me réveille ? Après un moment de trouble je remarque que je suis dans le métro qui roule tranquillement et que je suis en un seul morceau, toujours avec mon ballon. Je ne comprend plus rien.

"Kasamatsu sennnnpai, c'est trop drôle laisse moi finir !"

"POSE CE STYLO TOUT DE SUITE BAKA !" rugit Kasamatsu.

Je remarque avec surprise que, face à moi, se trouve un jeune homme blond en train de dessiner une œuvre digne de Picasso sur le visage d'un papy endormi. Sur le coup j'éclate de rire.

"Ah ! t'as vu c'est drôle elle rigole !"

"Kise... Franchement tu me désespères..."

J'ai bien entendu ? Kise ? …. KISE ?

"Oh ! Kasamatsu regarde elle a un ballon ! Tu joues au basket ?" dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

...

Je reste bloquée. En face de moi se trouve Kise et Kasamatsu. Non mais j'hallucine ?

"Je rêve c'est ça ? Je suis dans le coma ou alors on m'a frappé vraiment fort." Bredouillais-je.

"Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? D'ailleurs c'est pas commun pour une fille de jouer au basket par ici. Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? T'as un ballon autant en profiter, hein senpai ? On doit rejoindre les autres joueurs on pourra faire un ma"*sbaff

Il n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase car Kasamatsu lui a collé une bonne claque derrière la tête.

"SEEENNPAIII...", se lamenta Kise.

"Arrête d'embêter le monde baka, on la connaît pas et elle veut peut être pas venir donc laisse la."

"Heu je m'appelle Iyori..."

"Elle s'appelle Iyori, senpai !" Sourit Kise.

Kasamatsu se retint de le refrapper mais en se tournant vers la jeune fille il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer. Elle semblait faire la même taille que lui. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun chocolat et semblaient très soyeux mais ce qui le perturba était son regard. Un regard qui semblait confus mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout était leur couleur si particulière. Un gris clair tournant vers le vert foncé avec la lumière. Un regard hypnotisant. Il se repris quand la jeune fille, Iyori semble-t-il, le regarda dans les yeux.

"Et après c'est moi le mal poli", se moqua Kise.

"Quoi ?" Se renfrogna Kasamatsu.

"Rien rien", sourit Kise. "Pendant ton moment d'absence ou devrais-je dire de contempla*sbafff AAAIIE ! Senpaiii !"

"Pas pu m'en empêcher", se moqua Kasamatsu.

"En tout cas je voulais dire que Iyori a accepté de venir avec nous."

Kasamatsu se retourna vers Iyori pour voir que celle ci lui faisait un sourire timide.

Je ne savait plus où me mettre. Je sentais le regard de Kasamatsu sur moi pendant que Kise me parlait. N'en pouvant plus je dirigeais mes yeux vers lui mais il les détourna aussitôt. Par la suite Kise et lui se disputèrent encore et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Lorsque Kasamatsu se retourna vers moi je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement en espérant qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. C'est qu'il est encore plus craquant en vrai...

"Tu sais jouer ?" Me demande-t-il.

"Hein ?"

"Au basket."

"Ah heu oui je me débrouille."

"Hâte de voir ça", céda-t-il.

A cette phrase je me mis à sourire comme une imbécile et d'ailleurs Kise aussi se met à rigoler. Seulement je me reprend en me rappelant de quelque chose, je ne suis pas une pro et je vais jouer contre eux ! Je suis dans la merde, je vais me faire laminer... Enfin on verra bien. On peut dire que mon problème de savoir ce que je fais là m'est passé au dessus de la tête !

"On est arrivé", sourit Kise.

Je les suis jusqu'à un terrain où nous attendent déjà les autres joueurs de kaijo. Kasamatsu fait les équipes par groupes de trois et je me retrouve avec Kise et Moriyama qui me regarde déjà avec un sourire aguicheur.

Nous commençons à jouer contre l'équipe de Kasamatsu. Kise me fait la passe et je tente une percée dans la raquette seulement Kasamatsu me bloque et sachant très bien que je ne fais pas le poids je fais la passe à Moriyama qui passe à toute allure derrière moi pour ensuite aller dunker.

"Whoaaa la classe !" M'exclamais-je.

"Merci", me souris-t-il.

"T'as une touche !" rigola Kise comme un enfant.

Je rigole à mon tour, souriant de la bêtise de ce grand blond. Seulement le match reprend et c'est Kasamatsu qui engage. Il fait la passe à Hayakawa qui fait ensuite une passe à Nakamura. Celui ci tente un shoot. Moriyama tenta de le bloquer mais sans succès, le panier rentre dans l'anneau en mode switch. Impressionnant... Balle à nous. C'est moi qui engage et je passe à Kise qui fait une feinte et me la repasse. Je décide de tenter un shoot de trois point mais mes doigts glissent à la fin du mouvement faisant rebondir la balle sur l'anneau.

"Merde !" Dis-je dépitée.

"Pas grave", me sourit Kise.

Je lui souris à mon tour et le match reprend. Je réussi à marquer des trois points mais impossible de faire une percée, je laisse ce rôle aux garçons. Ils sont plus imposants.

Cela fait maintenant 1 heure que nous jouons. Le jeu est toujours aussi mouvementé. Le soleil tape fort, je suis prise d'un vertige et ne faisant pas attention je me retrouve sur le chemin de Kasamatsu qui se dirigeait vers le panier. Nous tombons par terre et je me cogne la tête sur le sol.

"Iyori ça va ?!" paniqua Kise.

"Iyori ?" Demanda Kasamatsu pas rassuré.

"Désolé", dis-je un peu sonné. J'ai eu un vertige.

"On va faire une pause", annonça Kasamatsu aux autres.

"De toute façon il faut qu'on rentre, le coach voulait nous voir", rappela Nakamura. "Pour parler du prochain match et s'entraîner un peu."

"Ah oui c'est vrai !" Partez devant on vous rejoint.

Je me retrouvait donc avec Kasamatsu et Kise, assise sur un banc.

"Tu te débrouilles bien", me dit Kasamatsu. "Bien que tes shoots ne rentrent pas toujours ta position est vraiment bien. Si tu t'entraînes un peu je pense que tu marqueras plus."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi senpai."

"Merci", dis-je heureuse.

"Au fait tu viens d'où ?" Me demanda Kasamatsu. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les environs.

Et là mon cauchemar intérieur repris. C'est vrai ça, je venais d'où ? Je ne savais même pas comment je m'étais retrouvé ici et si ça se trouve je vais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre dans une chambre d'hôpital. Et si jamais je reste ici jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Comment je vais faire ? Je n'ai nul part où aller. Je n'ai aucune famille ici et*

"Ooiii?" M'interrompis Kise. "Ça va?"

"Ah oui oui désolé."

"Tu es sûr ?" S'inquiéta Kasamatsu.

"Oui ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Tu semblais paniquer", m'avoua Kise.

"..."

"Tu as faim ?" Demanda Kasamatsu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Non mais merci", souris-je.

"De rien", dit-il en détournant le regard.

Durant tout le match Kasamatsu n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille. Il se sentait comme attiré et ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il se dit que le fait de jouer au basket avec une fille lui faisait peut être bizarre. Ça devait être ça oui.. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle souriait il se sentait réchauffé et quand elle le regardait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détourner, ne pouvant soutenir ce regard intense. Lorsqu'il était tombé sur elle, il avait éprouvé un sentiment étrange mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Peut être pouvais-je aller me payer une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit. Sinon je pensais à une astuce mais sans mes papiers d'identité je ne sais pas si ça va être possible.

"Dîtes, à Kaijo il y a des dortoirs ?"

"Oui pourquoi ? Mais c'est surtout pour ceux habitant très loin."

"J'aimerais m'inscrire mais je n'ai pas mes papiers. En vérité comme j'habite très loin je voudrais pouvoir profiter des dortoirs. Mais sans papier je peux tout de même m'inscrire ou pas ?"

Je ne sais pas si mon semi-mensonge est passé mais en tout cas Kise me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

"T'es une SDF ?!" cria-t-il.

"Baka", souffla Kasamatsu en le claquant derrière la tête.

"Non non", rigolais-je. "Mais ma situation est assez difficile à expliquer."

Ils me sondèrent du regards. Hésitant sûrement à me poser plus de question mais finalement Kasamatsu pris la parole.

"Oui tu peux t'inscrire au lycée. Le règlement a changé suite aux problèmes familiaux que certaines personnes peuvent avoir. L'inscription est gratuite mais elle se fait sous forme de test. Pour pouvoir t'inscrire tu dois réussir une sorte d'examen sur les matières principales, en gros les maths, la physique chimie et le japonais. Si tu as plus de 50 tu es prises et si tu as plus de 85 tu peux demander une bourse pour t'aider dans les études."

"Je le savais même pas", dit Kise impressionné.

"Whoaa mais c'est génial !" m'extasiais-je.

"J'espère que tu es intelligente si tu veux cette bourse."

"Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?" Dis-je en rigolant, de bonne humeur.

"Si tu veux t'inscrire tu peux nous suivre jusqu'au lycée, on doit aller voir le coach", me renseigna Kise.

"Oui, merci les gars", dis-je, contente.

Je les suivis jusqu'à un énorme bâtiment. Décidément Kaijo ça rigole pas. Les garçons m'indiquèrent le chemin à suivre puis ils se dirigèrent vers le gymnase qui semblait assez bruyant. Confiante je me dirigeais vers le bureau du principal. Celui ci était très chaleureux et comme Kasamatsu l'avait dit, il me fit passer différents tests, ne se formalisant pas du fait de mon manque de papiers d'identité. Je réussi ces tests haut la main et impressionné, le principal m'informa que si je le souhaitais je pouvais effectivement obtenir une bourse, ce que j'acceptais évidemment avec joie.

On me donna donc mon nouvel uniforme et une clé qui ouvrait la chambre dans laquelle j'allais passer un temps indéterminé si on peux dire. Le salon était très spacieux et très beau. Il y avait une salle d'eau et une mini cuisine style américain intégré au salon. Le lit était en fait un canapé dépliant, celui du salon. En fait ma supposé chambre était un petit appartement. Kaijo sa rigole vraiment pas. Heureuse de mon nouveau chez moi je me rendis compte, lorsque je voulais ranger mes affaires, que je n'avais comme bagages que mon ballon de basket et mon uniforme. Je crois que je vais avoir un petit problème. Vu l'urgence je pense que je peux utiliser ma bourse du mois dès maintenant.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans un magasin de vêtements. Bien que les prix soient très tentant, je n'achetais que le strict nécessaire, économisant un maximum mon argent. Un pull, deux t-shirt, deux débardeurs, deux short et une jupe ainsi que des sous-vêtements et un pyjama sans oublier les besoins hygiéniques d'une fille. J'achetais également de quoi manger pour la semaine.

Une fois tout ça rangé dans le mini appart, je me décidais à aller visiter le lycée. Il était juste énorme ! Une fois le tour fait, j'arrivais au gymnase toujours rempli. Les garçons étaient en train de faire un match amical entre eux. Il y avait énormément de filles dans les gradins c'était impressionnant. Kise et Moriyama leur faisait des signes et Kasamatsu s'acharnait à essayer de les garder concentré, ce qui n'était pas chose facile apparemment. Après deux minutes Kise m'aperçut dans les gradins et me fit un signe tout sourire, m'attirant ainsi les foudres de quelques fangirls. Ce qui valut à Kise un nouveau coup de Kasamatsu. Par la suite le grand blond sembla dire quelque chose à Kasamatsu et celui ci tourna son regard vers moi. Kise me refit un signe en rigolant avant de retourner jouer. Après un moment, le capitaine de l'équipe me fit un bref signe de la main également et suivi le blond. Je ne me rendis pas compte du sourire sur mon visage. Je venais de réaliser que Kise et Kasamatsu était là, juste devant moi en chair et en os. C'est juste quelque chose d'inimaginable. Je pense que ce qu'il m'est arrivé est assez étrange mais pour l'instant je pense que ça me plaît.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ^^ en espérant que ça vous ait plu :) Juste une question, est ce que le chapitre est assez long ? Car personnellement je lis les fics sur mon téléphone et ça fait pas le même rendu que sur l'ordinateur.

Tchuss :)

Grimmy


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Je poste donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ^^

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, suivent et laissent des reviews. Ça me fait énormément plaisir!

Donc je rappelle que les personnages de kuroko ne sont pas à moi sauf Iyori qui est de mon invention.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de rating important pour ce chapitre mais je tiens à avertir qu'il y aura un langage assez cru voir très vulgaire et un peu de violence.

Veuillez aussi me pardonner pour les différentes fautes d'orthographes qui se sont incrustées dans l'histoire X) Et les accords de temps sont mon point faible ^^

En tout cas bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

charybde syla : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ et j'espère que ça continuera! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de tout ça ^^

LilyDTrafalgar : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise! (je sais pas si ça fait très français XD) N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis !

Kitsune : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Merci? De quoi? X) De rien X) ^^ En tout cas ta review m'a fait plaisir !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Kasamatsu remarqua que Kise faisait encore des signes aux filles dans les gradins. Exaspéré il se dirigea vers lui dans l'intention de lui en mettre une bonne. Arrivé à ses côtés celui ci le stoppa avant son geste.

"Senpai", sourit-il amusé. "Il y a Iyori dans les gradins, elle est venu nous voir", dit-il avec un regard espiègle.

"Baka", dit-il en se tournant vers les gradins.

"Bon je te laisse à ta contemplation senpai", rigola Kise en retournant vers ses coéquipiers.

Kasamatsu n'entendit pas les dernières paroles du blond. Il s'était perdu dans le regard de la jeune fille. Il se reprit quand il entendit le ballon résonner sur le parquet. Il retourna jouer, l'esprit confus.

Je restais scotchée durant le match. Kaijo était vraiment impressionnant ! Le voir de ses propres yeux rend la chose encore plus extraordinaire. Ce qui m'impressionna le plus était le sérieux de Kise quand il jouait. Le blond pouvait être très bavard et enjoué mais quand il commençait à jouer, une aura de puissance se dégageait de lui. Cependant la plupart de mes pensées se tournaient sur un certain brun, capitaine de Kaijo. Il était encore plus beau en vrai ! Arrrgh, il faut vraiment que j'arrête. Ça fait maintenant 30 minutes que je n'ai pas détourné mon regard de lui. Heureusement pour moi, il ne semblait pas le remarquer, trop absorbé par le match. Ah qu'est ce que je donnerais pour le voir torse nu, de l'eau dégoulinant sur... Arrrrgh il faut vraiment que j'arrête je commence à baver !

"Ok les gars, ça sera bon pour aujourd'hui. Rendez vous demain même heure."

"Ok coach", répondit l'équipe en cœur.

Tous les garçons se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, essoufflés. Je décidais donc de partir également, voulant refaire un tour dans le lycée histoire de me familiariser. Le principal m'avait annoncé que les cours commençait dans deux jours mais que le lycée était ouvert car beaucoup de personnes venaient le visiter pour de futures inscriptions. Il y avait également des cours d'été. Me souvenant qu'il fallait que j'aille chercher mes manuels, je me dirigeais donc vers la bibliothèque.

Une fois les livres déposés dans mon mini appart, je repris mon activité du moment, à savoir l'activité tourisme. Voulant aller dans le parc aperçu plus tôt je passais entre deux bâtiments mais je pu à peine faire deux pas qu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et je me retrouvais par terre. Ne comprenant pas je voulu me remettre debout mais un horrible bourdonnement résonna dans ma tête. Je sentis quelque chose de poisseux derrière ma tête et je remarquais avec effroi que c'était du sang.

"Ah t'as tapé un peu fort Mikasa, elle est dans le coltarre", se moqua une jeune fille blonde.

"Bien fait pour cette conne", ricana la dîtes Mikasa une batte à la main.

J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Ma tête me faisait mal.

"Pourquoi ?" Dis-je incertaine.

"Pourquoi, tu demandes espèce de greluche ? Mais parce que tu touches à ce qui ne t'appartiens pas. Kise et Kasamatsu sont à nous. Vu comment tu fanfaronnes devant eux on s'est dit que tu avais besoin d'un avertissement."

"C'est qui au fait ?" Demanda Mikasa.

"Je sais pas mais on s'en fout", rigola la blonde.

Je n'en revenais pas. C'est qui ces folles ? Décidé, je me remis debout. Le sang commençait à couler sur mon œil droit me gênant.

"En quoi ils sont à vous ?! C'est pas vos copains à ce que je sache ! Vous avez rien à m'ordonner je suis pas votre cleps", crachais-je.

Furieuse je mis une énorme baffe à la blonde.

"Pour qui tu te prends pauvre conne ?!"

Elle se fout de moi ? Elle vient de me mettre un coup de batte sur la tête et c'est moi la conne ?

Pour qui MOI je me pre*

Je ne pu finir ma phrase car je me pris une belle baffe, ce qui intensifia le bruit insupportable dans ma tête et ce fut le trou noir.

…

"Et les gars c'est pas Iyori là bas ?" Demanda Moriyama.

"Hein où ça ?" S'intrigua Kise.

"Là bas avec les deux autres filles, ça semble pas joyeux."

"Effectivement", grimaça Kise.

Ils virent avec étonnement l'une des filles mettre une baffe à Iyori. Lorsque celle ci s'écroula par terre, inconsciente, ils furent d'autant plus surpris.

"IYORI !" hurla Kasamatsu en courant vers les filles, suivit des autres garçons. Il prit Iyori dans ses bras et fut surpris de constater qu'elle saignait énormément de la tête.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici putain ?!" Dit-il d'un ton menaçant aux deux autres filles.

Les filles étaient sidérées. Pourquoi les garçons étaient ici ? Et pourquoi ils aidaient cette fille ?

"Rien du tout", dit la blonde. "Viens Mika on s'en va." Elle partit en tirant la brune par le bras.

"On se reverra", souffla Kasamastu.

"Les filles sont vraiment effrayantes", dit Kise avec des yeux ronds, ayant vu le sang sur la tête d'Iyori.

"Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie", dit le capitaine.

"Dac, on te la confis. Nous on va aller discuter avec blondi et sa copine."

"Amuse toi bien", souris Kasamatsu, le regard dur. "Dis leur bonjour de ma part."

"Je n'y manquerais pas. Venez les gars."

Kise et la troupe partirent à la suite des deux filles partis plus tôt, bien décidé à mettre au clair deux trois trucs. Kasamatsu se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, Iyori dans les bras. Quand il avait vu la jeune fille tomber dans les vapes, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait foncé. Arrivé à destination il fut soulagé de voir que l'infirmière était toujours là. Celle ci voyant la jeune fille dans un sale état, se précipita pour l'examiner.

"Mets la sur le lit là."

"D'accord."

"Il s'est passé quoi ?" Questionna-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas exactement mais elle s'est pris un sale coup derrière la tête. Il y a beaucoup de sang."

"Ok je vais voir ça."

Elle prit la tête de la jeune fille et la tourna délicatement sur le côté.

"Apporte moi des compresses et une bassine d'eau s'il te plaît. Elles sont là bas."

Kasamatsu s'exécuta sur le champs.

"La plaie n'est pas profonde. C'est vraiment superficiel mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle devrait être complètement rétablie dans 2 semaines environ. Il faut surtout qu'elle fasse attention la première semaine."

"Elle va se réveiller quand ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je vais lui injecter un anti-douleur pour l'instant. Tu peux y aller si tu le souhaites", dit-elle.

"Je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille si vous le permettez."

"Comme il te plaira."

Je ne voyais rien. Où suis-je ? Le vide total. Encore. Pourquoi elles m'ont frappé déjà ces pimbêches ?! C'est vraiment leurs copines ? Et mais attend, ça explique pas pourquoi elles m'ont frappé ! Franchement.. Et pourquoi Kasamatsu sort avec une fille pareille ? Mon cœur me fait mal. Je veux sortir de là mais j'ai peur. Peur de me réveiller dans mon ancien monde. « ancien ». Ça montre à quelle point je veux y retourner. Nan vraiment, je ne veux pas y retourner, pas maintenant. Ah... une lumière... J'ai peur...

Je me réveille enfin mais je reste pétrifié en voyant mon entourage. Des murs blancs, une infirmière. Mon ancien monde m'a rattrapé. Je ne peux empêcher des larmes de glisser le long de mes joues.

"Résultats?"

Je me tourne et remarque que Kasamatsu est à côté de moi. N'en revenant pas, je me jette dans ses bras le serrant contre moi. Il est là ! Il est là ! Je suis encore ici !

"J'ai eu tellement peur", soufflais-je.

Kasamatsu était très surpris de l'élan soudain de la brune. Hésitant d'abord il se résigna et la prit également dans ses bras.

"En même temps avec ces deux folles il y a de quoi", dit-il incertain.

"Hein ? De quoi tu .. Ah oui ! Elles ! Elles vont me le payer !" Me révoltais-je.

C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte de la situation. Je suis dans les bras de Kasamatsu ! Je me redresse d'un coup, détournant le regard, les joues rouges. Après un court instant j'ose le regarder et je remarque qu'il m'observe également, le regard intense. Je me sens rougir encore plus. Nos regards s'accrochent et je remarque qu'il se penche vers moi. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains. Nos regards ne se détachent pas. Électrisant... La tension est palpable. Soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Nous nous écartons d'un coup, surpris.

"Ça y est ! On leur a dit notre façon de penser !" Cria Kise tout joyeux. Il se stoppa net en voyant l'ambiance tendue. "Mais c'est qu'on a fait des cochonneries", dit-il espiègle.

"Baka", souffla Kasamatsu en regardant Kise avec un regard contrarié et confus.

Kasamatsu n'avait pas pu résister et avait voulu l'embrasser, pousser par une envie soudaine. Quand Kise était rentré il avait réalisé son geste. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être frustré ou soulagé par l'arrivé du blond. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Iyori l'obsédait c'était sûr mais de là à avoir des sentiments. Cela paraissait insensé. Il ne la connaissait que depuis 1 jour ! Il était vraiment irrécupérable.

"Bon plus sérieusement, ces filles ne t'embêteront plus Iyori", dit Kise d'un ton sérieux.

"Ce n'est pas vos copines ?" Leur demandais-je incertaine.

"Nan mais tu plaisantes j'espère ?" S'offusqua Kise.

"Je te croyais plus intelligente", se moqua Kasamatsu tout de même vexé.

Devant leur tête je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Laissant ainsi sortir tout le stress accumulé.

"Eh rigole pas c'est pas drôle", bouda Kise.

"Vous leur avez fait quoi ?" Dis-je après m'être calmé.

"Je leur ai montré mon côté sombre", dit-il tout fier. "On les a aussi menacé de les empêcher de venir voir nos matchs. Saleté de fangirl psychopathe."

"Je les vois je les éclate, fille ou pas fille", souffla le brun.

"Oh mais c'est qu'il est remont*sbaff Seeeeennnnnpaiii !"

"Parle pas si c'est pour rien dire."

"Puhahaha si tu voyais ta tête Kise", m'exclamais-je.

"Senpaiiiii", bouda-t-il.

"Au fait Iyori, l'infirmière m'a dit que tu seras complètement rétablie dans deux semaines mais que tu dois surtout faire attention la première semaine."

"Ok merci", dis-je en souriant.

"Bon jeune gens, si c'est pour faire du bruit sortez dehors s'il vous plaît."

L'infirmière ! Je l'avais oublié celle là ! Je rougis brutalement en me souvenant de la scène de tout à l'heure. Elle avait dû tout voir ! Aaah la honte.

"Moi aussi je peux y aller ?" Demandais-je tout de même.

"Oui mais pense à prendre des anti-douleur et ces cachets là matin et soir pendant une semaine et ceux là pendant deux semaines."

"D'accord, merci beaucoup. Au revoir."

"Au revoir madame", s'exclama Kise avec entrain.

"Au revoir madame et merci", dit Kasamatsu.

Nous partîmes donc. La cloche sonna la fin de la journée et donc des visites. Après nous être dit au revoir chacun partit vers son habitat et c'est avec un éclat de rire que je me rendis compte qu'au final, on allait tous dans la même direction.

"Elle est folle", rigola Kise.

"Je pense", souris Kasamatsu.

"Eh ! J'ai entendu ! Mais pourquoi on se dit au revoir si au final on va dans la même direction ?"

"Je sais pas", dit Kise.

"C'était instinctif", ajouta Kasamatsu.

"Mais au fait pourquoi vous me suivez ?" Dis-je suspicieuse avec une pointe d'espièglerie.

"On te suit pas baka."

"On habite aussi aux dortoirs", me renseigna Kise.

"Sérieux ?"

"Yep", me sourit Kise.

"Mais c'est le bâtiment opposé au tien, on est côté garçons."

"Ah d'acoord", dis-je.

"Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ?" Proposa Kasamatsu.

"Nan merci ça devrait aller", souriais-je.

Cette fois ci nous nous dîmes réellement au revoir et je retrouvais mon chez moi. Après une aussi émouvante journée rien de mieux que dormir. Seulement au moment d'ouvrir ma porte d'entrée je remarquais un petit post-it collé dessus.

« Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. »

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça peu importe en bien ou non.

Ça m'aidera à améliorer certains points ^^

Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai la suite bien qu'elle soit déjà écrite :P Je pense attendre de m'avancer un peu avant.

A la revoyure mes petits loups !

Tchuss

Grimmy06


End file.
